


you, me, and a space horse

by aelisheva



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Extras, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Post-Canon, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelisheva/pseuds/aelisheva
Summary: after all the fighting is over, rose and jannah attempt to get back in the saddle of normal life.
Relationships: Jannah/Rose Tico
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	you, me, and a space horse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/gifts).



> hope you enjoy this extra treat, Spoke! i also agree that we didn't get enough rose content (or jannah content!) in tros, and this was v fun to write. enjoy <3

"Whoa whoa whoa, easy there." Even though the orbak was neatly tied up to a pole with a leash, he was still skittishly moving his hooves around in a way that made it very hard for Rose to get a leg up and onto his saddle. "Aw man. This is harder than I thought it'd be...." She glanced over to Jannah, as she probably knew way more about these guys than Rose did.

"Yeah, he's like that with everyone who tries to get on his saddle," Jannah sighed. "For some reason, he has no problem putting on the saddle itself."

"That _is_ weird." Rose made a step away from him, and he let out a satisfied whinny. "Maybe I could try riding another one?"

"Sure."

Rose fiddled with a pocket on her tool belt. "I mean, speeders and ships I have no problem with. If they start moving around unexpectedly because the engine's running or something's leaking, there's always a way to stop it. Animals don't even understand Basic -- well, very much of it, anyway," she corrected herself out of habit. Paige always got mad at Rose whenever she made fun of how her older sister never got any of the animals at the petting zoo to eat out of her hand. Not that Rose was faring much better than her right now...

"Yeah, taking care of animals like this guy is tough, but it's also kind of fun. I like it." Jannah looked up at the sky. "I think now that all the fighting's over and everything, it might be nice to start my own farm or zoo or something."

"That sounds fun," Rose said. "What kind of animals were you thinking of putting in there?"

"Hm. Maybe for the zoo some vulptexes or loth-cats or porgs --"

"Porgs are _so_ cute."

"I know, right??" 

(IMAGE DESCRIPTION: Screenshot of an interview with "Star Wars" actresses Naomi Ackie (who plays Jannah) and Kelly Marie Tran (who plays Rose), posing Funko Pop figures of their characters so it looks like they're talking to each other. END DESCRIPTION.)


End file.
